


Welcome to New City

by magicsophicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out in the Wastes food and water is scarce. Things are different in New City though. But when Kara is brought before the Queen for stealing water from New City she is sure this is how her life will end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to New City

"Let go of me!"

Kara struggled against the strong hands gripping her arms. She threw her bodyweight down towards the ground in an attempt to break free. But it was no use.

"Just knock her out," one of the men snarled. The other yanked her arm up with a twist, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Can't. The Queen will want to interrogate her. She can't talk if she's unconscious, idiot."

Kara's pulse raced. 

The Queen.

They were taking her to see the Queen.

She'd heard stories about the Queen. She was supposed to be ruthless. Kara could believe that. After all, none of the Wasters who ventured into her lands ever came back.

There was no way Kara would make it out of here alive, she was sure of it. She probably should have thought of that before she had stolen from the Queen, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Suddenly they emerged into a brightly lit chamber and Kara had to close her eyes against the light. The men holding her shoved her roughly to the ground, and when she opened her eyes she knew without even looking up that she was kneeling at the feet of the Queen.

Heart thumping wildly in her chest, Kara slowly dragged her eyes upwards.

She was surprised by what she saw.

She had expected the Queen to have the countenance of a warrior. To be huge and fierce and covered in scars.

The woman stood before her was none of those things.

She was small and beautiful, her hair falling in soft curls around her shoulders.

Kara was pretty sure she could take her in a fight, if it came to it. But the Queen gave off such an air of calm confidence that it made Kara feel almost foolish for even thinking of fighting in the first place.

"We found this one at the well," one of the men said, and the Queen nodded at him.

"Thank you James, you may leave us now."

Kara watched as the two men left the room, leaving her alone with the Queen. She was either very foolish, or very confident, to let herself be alone in a room with a Waster.

"Let me guess, you were stealing water?"

Kara nodded, unsure as to whether she should speak or not.

"For your dying children?"

She shook her head.

"No, for my mother and sister," she croaked, her voice hoarse.

The Queen nodded, not looking the least bit surprised.

"You understand that I cannot allow outsiders to take our water, yes?"

Kara nodded and looked down at the ground. She knew what must surely happen next. The Queen must take her life.

"Then it is settled. You will join us."

Kara looked up sharply. The Queen had taken her seat on her throne and was looking down at her, the corner of her mouth tugging upwards into a smirk.

"What? You mean you're not going to kill me?"

The Queen laughed.

"Of course not, why would I kill you?"

Kara's mind was reeling. This was not how she had expected this to go, and this was certainly not what she had been expecting the Queen to be like. She was so… so… _human_.

"Because everyone knows you kill anyone who steals from you…"

The Queen sighed.

"I am not a monster. How could I kill people for seeking to survive? When this entire city is all about ensuring our survival?"

"But… but no one ever comes back from here…"

The Queen stood and walked the few steps over to her, kneeling down so she was level with Kara.

"That's because they stay here. They _choose_ to stay here."

Kara felt like everything she knew about the world had been turned upside down. Out in the wastes everyone knew that things were better in the city, but they also knew that there was no way in. That the Queen slaughtered anyone who tried.

But apparently that wasn't true.

"I… I don't understand."

The Queen reached out and took Kara's hands, guiding her gently to her feet.

"The world is a dangerous place, we can only survive it if we work _together_. I can't just give away the food or water to everyone on the outside, or we'd have nothing left. I'm sure you know that scavenging out there is not sustainable. But if everyone came in here, and we worked together, we could produce enough food and water for _everyone_. Do you see?"

Kara was in awe. Her sister had always called her a dreamer, an optimist, a fool, but she had never dared dream that there could be a place where there was enough food and water for them, where they wouldn't need to fight for every scrap of sustenance.

"My family…"

"Can come here too. Any Waster is welcome to make their home here, to work with us."

Tears dripped down Kara's cheeks as she imagined what their life could be here.

"Thank you," she whispered, "thank you."

The Queen reached up and brushed her tears away with the pad of her thumb, and Kara felt her stomach flutter in response.

"What's your name?" The Queen asked, her voice soft.

"Kara."

The Queen smiled, and it was so warm and affectionate that Kara could hardly believe she had been so afraid just minutes before.

"My name is Cat. Welcome to New City, Kara."


End file.
